insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lina Inverse
Skills Although Lina comes equipped with a useful skill set, she is first and foremost a sorceress. She has, on all occasions, dubbed herself a magical genius and despite her enormous ego, this is actually quite accurate. She has been meticulously studying sorcery since a very young age, having been born with a very high magic capacity. Specializing in black magic, much of her power is drawn from mazoku, otherwise known as monsters or even demons. These spells are all offensive and particularly destructive. She is able to create strong whips of light, animate her own shadow, or even disintegrate enemies with a very particular level of aim and focus. Among her most powerful spells are the Dragon Slave, the Ragna Blade, and the Giga Slave, all of which draw power from the Dark Lords themselves and cause an indescribable amount of destruction. With her link to their power torn upon arriving in Pandora, these immensely powerful spells have grown significantly weaker although they would still prove difficult to stand or defend against under normal circumstances. Despite her specialization in black magic, however, Lina finds herself most commonly using Shamanism, a type of magic which draws its power from the elements themselves. Perhaps due to her hot-headed and passionate attitude, she has especially taken a liking to fire shamanism, the conjuring of a powerful fireball one of her most common and most easily cast spells. She can fly with the help of the air shamanistic spell of Levitation as well as create strong wind shields. With earth shamanistic magic, she can manipulate the ground beneath her feet with a variety of spells and with water shamanism, she is able to breathe beneath the water, create a dark mist in the air, or even take control of ice for the offensive. Lina also has slight knowledge of white magic, able to successfully heal basic injuries and cast the occasional defense spells. She seems to have little desire to expand on her knowledge of white magic, however, as she finds far more pleasure and usage in the level of destruction that comes with black magic. Although she has been blessed with an incredibly high magic capacity, Lina is not without her weaknesses. In most instances, she requires the use of both her hands and her ability to speak to cast spells. Some of the most basic spells, such as a simple lighting spell, do not require incantations, but most have not been so lucky. Lina's most powerful spells have lengthy incantations and will only be of use with an incantation recited completely and accurately. Interruptions will deem the spell useless and she will have to start the incantation again from the beginning. Lina's high capacity for magic allows her to cast a number of spells one after the other without tiring, but the more powerful the spell, the more tired she will grow. The Dragon Slave has been known to visibly weaken her while spells as powerful as the rare Ragna Blade or Giga Slave will drain her completely of her energy. Fun Fact: Lina loses her abilities once a month during her period. In addition to her magical abilities, Lina has basic fighting abilities with weaponry. She can certainly hold her own with a short sword, but as she has spent her life relying on her magic, she does tend to find herself at an enormous disadvantage when without it. Thankfully, she does have a sense of decision-making as she often finds herself in such difficult situations. She has learned over the years how to properly analyze a situation and determine her possibilities. Having grown up in a family of merchants, Lina is also a skilled businesswoman who tries to get the best bargain on everything. Of course, when she fails, she tends to get violent, often pressuring others into handing the items right over. Fun Fact: Lina has an irrational fear of slugs, fishpeople, and most of all, her sister, Luna. Personality The name Lina Inverse is one famous all across her world. The topic of rumours, she is said to be one of the most powerful and feared sorceresses in all of the land. Dragon Spooker, Enemy Of All Living Things, and Bandit Killer are just some of the many nicknames she has picked up over the years, the latter of which she actually doesn't seem to mind. She is also commonly called Flat-Chested and Egotistical, both of which will easily send the girl into a rage. None of these nicknames, however, properly describe the complicated young lady called Lina Inverse. That is not to say, of course, that Lina is not egotistical. In fact, she thinks so highly of herself that she often introduces herself as "the beautiful and genius sorceress, Lina Inverse" to which most seem to carelessly disagree just before they are burnt to a crisp with a powerful fire-based spell. Lina has a fiery temper that can make her incredibly dangerous to be around. She is extremely short tempered, often snapping at the slightest of comments. She hates stupidity and she is easily offended, especially by remarks about her body. Naturally, Lina is loud-mouthed in her reaction, but if angry enough, she will start thoughtlessly throwing around spells, often needing somebody to hold her back and talk some sense into her. Lina loves gold. She loves money, jewels, and expensive things, all of which have proven her to be a frighteningly ambitious person. When she wants something, she will go after it, no questions asked, and if somebody gets in her way, she'll be happy to throw a fit or a fireball. This is precisely how the nickname "Bandit Killer" came to surface. Lina is perfectly have to take out bandits, though not for the protection of others but so that she can steal all of their treasure. Lina is, of course, not a bad person. She has a very clear sense of right and wrong, but her own greed tends to overshadow everything else. She absolutely gushes over the prospect of a reward, whether it be in food, gold, or magical gems, and very well may be willing to do some unsavory things with the right price. Similarly, though, it can be very difficult to force Lina to do something she does not want to do, which usually means anything that does not include some sort of reward. Despite all of the danger she tends to put her friends in, though, Lina does have a very strong sense of loyalty. Sometimes she just has to remind herself just who that loyalty is for - the friends or the wealth. Although Lina comes off as some sort of loud-mouthed tomboy, she does have a silly dream of being a girl and falling in love, but it's not something she wants anytime soon. Love isn't very important to her at the moment and her mind would much rather settle on the topics of food and riches. Or rich food. In reality, though, she naturally tends to shy away from forms of affection. She has been kissed a couple of times in the past and the other party either ended up bruised and bloody or left to stare dumbfoundedly at the mad blushing redhead. With a piggish appetite and a penchant for blowing shit up, Lina Inverse is a force to be reckoned with. Appearance Lina has been, to her great distaste, mistaken for a little girl in the past. She is a very petite girl with a small chest that is pointed out to her all too often and her skin is light and surprisingly soft, considering her journeys. Her most notable feature, by far, is her long and vibrant red hair, falling in layers to the middle of her back. Her light reddish-brown eyes are big, very big, in fact, and she is well aware of the fact, often trying to use them to charm her way into the advantage (which usually does not work). As a traveler, dressing up is not convenient to Lina, though even if it were, she finds that she prefers comfortable attire which reflects her status as a sorceress. Her usual attire, however, usually consists of form fitting pants and a shirt usually with some sort of pink on it to represent, much to her embarrassment, her mage color. She is always sporting two thick gauntlets on her shoulders, decorated with ruby red talismans which are enchanted to explode when stolen from her. She always wears a pair of gloves on both of her hands and a pair of plain brown boots. Although she does wear a plain black headband and round yellow earrings for decorative purposes, the four other ruby red talismans are much more than that. With one covering the clasp of her long cape, two decorating her wrists, and another on her belt, these talismans act as magical devices which enhance her magical capacity. She does think they are quite fashionable as well, though! Relationships Claire Bennet Kurosaki Hisoka Marisa Kirisame Samus Aran Xellos History Lina was born in a small village in Zephillia, the second daughter of two merchants. Her father was an ex-mercenary and her mother an ex-sorceress, which is where it can be assumed Lina's natural knack for magic comes from. She grew up helping them run the village's general store, possibly what first triggered Lina's love for food and money. Her old sister, Luna Inverse, was the darling daughter and the poster child for the town while Lina was quite the opposite. She seemed to be the one to always run into trouble. The young troublemaker made a daring decision one day when she was ten years old. Perhaps due to her own curiosity or perhaps due to sheer sisterly jealousy, Lina set up a device fueled by magic which would project an image over the entire town. This device showed an image of her sister while she was bathing. For the first time, Lina saw the fury and the wrath of Luna Inverse and she has been terrified of her older sister since that day. Lina fled town immediately after, terrified to the point where any single mention of Luna will send violent shivers down the brave sorceress' spine. Lina began to travel on her own for a little while before deciding that she needed some form of defense. She began to study magic, partly to deal with her fear toward her sister. Soon after, she went to attend a prestigious magic academy far from home. She progressed quickly, far quicker than most other students - quick enough, in fact, to be awarded and assigned a color as all sorcerers of great power and importance are. Lina was assigned with the color pink and, to her immense embarrassment, has been awarded the title of "Lina the Pink." She keeps this a closely guarded secret. After leaving the academy, Lina became a traveler and a mercenary, her sights set for riches. At fifteen years old, she met her first traveling companion, Gourry Gabriev, and the two set off to delight in their shared obsession with food while Lina bullied him. Despite being a reluctant hero, she, with the help of Gourry, continued to help hopeless villagers who groveled at the sound of her name. So long as a reward was involved, of course. She would spook dragons, vanquish monsters, and slay bandits. Her life, however, took a major turn when meeting the mysterious chimera by the name of Zelgadis Graywords. He first appeared to Lina as a villain, attempting desperately to capture her to force her to give him the whereabouts of the Philosopher's Stone. In the end, however, he simply turned out to be a victim at the hands of Rezo the Red Priest, a blind priest and healer who held a piece of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu, one of the four Demon Kings himself, trapped behind his eyes. Rezo was killed upon awakening Shabranigdu and after a long struggle, Lina and her friends took down the Dark Lord. Their journey continued, Lina then travelling with Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Graywords, and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun by her side. Lina and Zelgadis found themselves both intent on finding the legendary Claire Bible manuscript; Lina for the magical knowledge needed to defeat the highest-level mazoku and Zelgadis for the knowledge to turn himself back into the human he once was. Eventually, their efforts caused them to meet a mysterious priest with an odd smile by the name of Xelloss. Continuing to turn up at the strangest of times, his intentions remain unclear until they cross paths with the Demon Dragon King, Gaav, who reveals to the group that Xelloss is really a mazoku. Gaav, intent on murdering Lina since she is considered a threat to the monster race, attacked the group. The Water Dragon King appeared to Lina and her friends, defending them and telling them to travel to the Kataart Mountains to find the original manuscript. The group met a boy along the way who offered to lead them to Dragon Valley within the mountain range, and so they followed him. After arriving, they met the old head of the Dragon tribe, Milgasia, who led Lina into the cave where the Bible is supposed to be while the others stay outside to defend against Gaav's monsters. Upon finally reaching the Bible, Lina learned the truth of the Lord of Nightmares, the creator and essence of the world, who happens to be the power source of the Giga Slave and the Ragna Blade, Lina's most powerful spells. Moments after, Lina finally came out from the cavern to rejoin her party, which had been forced into a bloody corner by Gaav. She used a last resort spell, the Ragna Blade, to in an attempt to defeat him, but the Demon Dragon King still survived. At the moment, the Hellmaster Phibrizzo, the most powerful of Dark Lords, revealed himself in the form of the very boy who led them to the valley. With nothing more than the snap of his fingers, Phibrizzo destroyed Gaav, body and soul. He then informed Lina that he needed her to cast the Giga Slave in order to further his plans to throw the world into chaos. Realizing that she was in no condition, after so recently casting such a powerful spell, to perform the task, he decided to take a rain check, telling Lina to meet him in Sairaag and taking Gourry hostage for extra measures. In all of her stress, fear, and weakness, Lina passed out. The world went black as she lay there, unaware of the vines that crept up from the ground to pull her under. Pandora History